Barrel, Barrel...Who's Got the Barrel?
One day, on Kongo Bongo Island, at Donkey Kong's Treehouse, Donkey Kong is really sad, and tells Diddy Kong that he has a bad case of the uglies today, but Diddy Kong says he looks perfect and looks like a million-bananas, but Donkey Kong asks Diddy Kong if he doesn't think that he doesn't look good, and explains that he promised Candy Kong they would have a formal lunch at the Treehouse, and he can't show up looking like a big, hairy ape, but Diddy Kong says he IS a big, hairy ape, so, both of them laugh happily, and happily prepare for lunch! Later at noon, Donkey Kong and Candy Kong are enjoying their lunch, and Donkey Kong says the name of the lunch is Banana Borginyong (Candy can't understand the meaning, and she's too far away to hear Donkey Kong), but when Donkey Kong gets up close to tell the name, suddenly, Bluster Kong arrives in the Barrelcopter, making an angry Candy Kong think that lunch is over, and Bluster Kong walks over and tells Candy Kong that he's the boss, and the boss says that lunch is up, and he yells "BACK TO WORK!!!" in Candy Kong's face, but he says she won't HAVE to work if she chooses to play hooky with him, with 2 Tickets to the Banana Slammers, but a disgusted Candy Kong refuses to go, and says that she's finishing her lunch with Donkey Kong, and Bluster Kong demands Candy Kong to say what she sees in this big, hairy ape, but Candy Kong, having no choice, says that Donkey Kong's a big, hairy ape, and he's not, making Bluster Kong angry, as he flies away in the Barrelcopter away angrily and alone, but Bluster Kong has an idea, and says that if that's what Candy Kong wants, that's what she'll GET! Later that day, Bluster Kong makes a Banana-Flip hairdo (a replica of a Banana-Toupee), making Candy Kong, shocked, scared, and embarrassed, but when Bluster Kong says that the Banana Slammers and ALL of them hairy apes wear them, Candy Kong STILL refuses to go out with Bluster Kong, and says that she only goes out with the Future-Ruler of Kongo Bongo Island...Donkey Kong! Bluster Kong then becomes MORE angry, wondering what makes Donkey Kong so special and a big deal, but then, he has an evil idea...the Crystal Coconut! That night, Bluster Kong sings "Here I Go Creeping", and steals the Crystal Coconut from a sleeping Cranky Kong, and at the end of the song, before only Bluster Kong's shadow is visible shown stealing the Crystal Coconut, he says that the power will make Donkey Kong scream, which is correct, as Donkey Kong wakes up and screams, and says bad dream, so, he wakes up Diddy Kong, and they go over to Cranky's Cabin to tell Cranky Kong about the bad, dumb dream, and Cranky Kong says it's dumb alright, but when everyone looks...it IS gone! They all think it's King K. Rool, but then, Donkey Kong picks up a little card, and everybody else thinks it's a clue, while Donkey Kong doesn't, so, Diddy Kong angrily snatches the card away from Donkey Kong, so when the card reveals that Bluster Kong took and stole the Crystal Coconut, the next day, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong rush to Bluster Barrelworks, where Bluster Kong says that he's Future-Ruler of Kongo Bongo Island now, and shows Candy Kong the Crystal Coconut when she still doesn't believe him, but Candy Kong thinks it's a fake, so, she kicks Bluster Kong away with the machine, and the Crystal Coconut is almost shattered, but Diddy Kong kicks it over to Donkey Kong, but when Donkey Kong asks Candy Kong to catch it, Candy Kong is shocked and misses while Bluster Kong pushes Donkey Kong down, but things get badder with the Crystal Coconut is sent inside a Barrel marked Barrel 007, but Barrel 007 is scheduled for transport, so, Donkey Kong tries to stop the Barrel Rocket, but fails after ignoring Diddy Kong and gets covered in smoke, and Diddy Kong gets angry at Bluster Kong, angrily jumping up and down on his hat, but Donkey Kong says they have to mind and get the Crystal Coconut back, but Donkey Kong says that Cranky Kong always says that what goes up has gotta go down! But meanwhile, at King K. Rool's Hideout, King K. Rool is building his Barrel Super-Sonic Satellite, to launch the Crystal Coconut into orbit, but General Klump tells an angry King K. Rool that the Crystal Coconut is missing, and is on Barrel 007! So, the angry King K. Rool sends General Klump to find the Crystal Coconut, and he can't come back until he does, and if he fails...he's fired! General Klump and 2 Kritters then go out on chase!